


Turf

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [52]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Niall are Zayn's first friends on campus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turf

"Oi! Watch out, mate!" 

Zayn flinched as a football was kicked over his head. Frowning, he looked around for the source of the disturbance. Granted, he had been the one lying down in the middle of the pitch, but still, he was trying to sleep! As it turned out, he didn't have to search for long because two boys were jogging over to him.

"Sorry about that," one with curly brown hair, deep brown eyes, and incredible muscles said. "Didn't see you there." Zayn could barely respond for a while. The boy was fit.

"Um, no, sorry, my fault," he finally stuttered. "Probably shouldn't be sitting here. Sorry."

The muscular boy smiled. "S'no problem. I'm Liam." He extended his hand. "And this is Niall."

Niall was bright blonde with bright blue eyes and a bright smile and a baby face. He was much smaller and leaner that Liam, but still pretty well built.

"Zayn," Zayn introduced himself. "Art student."

"Figures," Liam said with a chuckle, lying down next to Zayn on the turf. Niall did the same. "You don't seem like the type to hang around footie pitches very often."

"Just looked like an open space to me," Zayn admitted. "All I wanted was a nap."

"I hear ya, mate," Niall added. "Don't think I've gotten a proper kip in weeks!" Irish, Zayn noticed.

"That's you're own fault. No ones forcing you to stay out all night," Liam scolds. "You could easily get five more hours if you wanted."

"That's no fun," Niall mumbled.

Liam just shrugged and turned back to Zayn, who was amusedly watching the exchange. "You been here long?" He asked.

"Just last week."

"Good. Haven't met many other freshers. Niall and I are roommates and we met some nice lads down the hall but that's it. How about you?"

"Um," Zayn hesitated. He had never been too good at making friends and honestly hadn't met anyone in the week he'd been there. "My roommate, Josh, but I don't know him too well. That's about it, actually."

"Well Zayn, we can be your first friends on campus," Liam said with a smile that brought crinkles to his eyes.

"That sounds nice actually," Zayn agreed, matching smile plastered onto his face. The boys exchanged numbers and headed their separate ways, Zayn to his early-afternoon literature class, Niall and Liam to meet their friends (Harry and Louis, Liam said their names were; Zayn was told he'd love them) for a late lunch before their classes later in the evening. 

Wow. Zayn had never found it so easy to talk to people and Liam was fit as fuck. At the rate he was going, Zayn could be friends with half the campus. As he was walking away, he felt his phone vibrate in his hand–he hadn't even had time to put it away yet. It was from Liam.

_hey wanna meet up for dinner/drinks later tonight, just us? Want to get to know you better ;) xx_

Yeah, Zayn was sort of feeling on top of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this one? Let me know what you think!


End file.
